Caroline and Richard Verses Randy and Julia
by wliu81
Summary: To fans of our lovable couple Caroline and Richard, Julia is back in town unfortunately and yet no sooner has she returned to New York that she has a new lover on her arm…named Randy, so to speak, must to Caroline’s chagrin boo! Hiss!. Will Carol and Rich


**CAROLINE AND RICHARD VERSES JULIA AND RANDY   
(aka TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME)   
**

**Miss Waiching Liu **

**Rating: T  
**

**General/Romance **

**Series 4 add-on /5 (?) **

**Word count: 3,984 **

**Chapters: 6 **

**Published: 15 June, 2007 **

**_Summary:_ To fans of our lovable couple Caroline and Richard, Julia is back in town unfortunately- and yet no sooner has she returned to New York that she has a new lover on her arm…named Randy, so to speak, must to Caroline's chagrin (boo! Hiss!). Will Carol and Rich manage to outwit that devious pair, and will the time they spend together further cement and consummate their relationship for good this time? **

**_Additional Author's Notes:_ For the sake of this story, Caroline DIDN'T get married to Randy. I screwed up last time with the same fic and with the same working title, but I have tried a different take on this and I think I have managed to work this one out. Please bear with me on this; takes place four months after the show's penultimate episode**

**Chapter 1: **

(scene: 12.00 noon, Caroline is working in her apartment, Annie is in Caroline's kitchen looking for something to eat)

Caroline: Annie, what are you doing?

Annie: I'm looking for something edible to eat

Caroline: Oh, why don't you try that sponge by the sink!

Annie: Looks like Richard's sarcasm has had an effect on you

Caroline: Annie, please. I would rather that you never mention his name again for as long as we are in this apartment

Annie: Okay then…so this Karinsky guy, Care

(Caroline looks at her in a 'please don't start' manner)

Annie: What? You said that I shouldn't mention Richard, right? So would his surname do?

Caroline: Don't you have plans for today?

Annie: Alright, alright I'll go, besides, Del is taking me out tonight

Caroline: What, as in you and Del?

Annie: Yes

Caroline: My ex-boyfriend Del? I mean, you and him are an item?

Annie: YES!

Caroline: Get out!

Annie: I'm out! Besides, what about Randy?

Caroline: What about him?

Annie: Well, in the end, you didn't get married to him…. Do you still have feelings for Richard?

Caroline: Annie for 100th and last time of asking, NO! And before you ask, there is no chance of us getting back together

Annie: Is it because he has a child with Julia?

Caroline: Of course not. It has nothing to do with that, now would you please go?!

Annie: Fine Care, I'll stop right here. Geez! (she then exits)

**Chapter 2: **

(Scene: it's 4.00pm and Caroline is still working on her comic strip when she hears a knock on the door)

Caroline: Who could that be? (she goes and opens the door)

Richard: (is holding Stefano) Caroline…

Caroline: Richard… Oh my god

Richard: Hi

Caroline: What are you doing here?

Richard: Can I come in? Besides, I have a lot of explaining to do to you

Caroline: No, you can't Richard

Richard: Caroline, please? I'm sorry for what I did to you. I wasn't being fair to you and

I wasn't being fair to my son either. Don't you think it would be a good idea to hear my side to the story?

Caroline: Okay (unchains the door and pulls the door knob)

Richard: Thanks (enters her apartment)

Caroline: I've heard that your art is selling really well

Richard: Yes, well, I think I haven't done too badly in that department

Caroline: And so Richard… go ahead. Talk. Say what you want to say and let us move on with our own lives

Richard: Caroline, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all the troubles I put you through, I am sorry for what I said at the airport, I'm truly, truly sorry

Caroline: Is that it?

Richard: No, there's more- and to think that I could hurt you in the way that I did, well it was wrong of me to do so

Caroline: Do you realise the amount of hurt you inflicted on me? I'm sorry but I cannot go through all that again

Richard: Caroline, I cannot let this issue die down. I am not going to let you walk away from me that easily, this time. Deny it as much as you want, but the truth is that deep down you have never gotten over me completely

Caroline: What about Stefano? Julia is his mother after all

Richard: Correction- Julia was his mother

Caroline: What do you mean by _'was'_?

Richard: Julia didn't want anything to do with him; she doesn't want to be Stefano's mother

Caroline: But why?

Richard: Why? Because she is selfish, ignorant and a pathetic excuse for a human

being, that's why? And anyway, I already have full custody of Stefano, that way you, me and I we can become a family at long last

**Chapter 3: **

(There's a knock on the door)

Caroline; I'll get it (she goes and opens it and sees Julia)

Julia: Caroline

Caroline: Julia?

Richard: Julia- I should've known you'd returned. What do you want from us anyway?

Julia: I don't want anything from you. I have something to tell you about Stefano

Richard: He's fine, not that you care about his welfare as much as I do. Look, if you are trying to get him back, then it's not gonna work

Julia: I have no interest in having him back. He's all yours- you can have him because as far as I'm concerned Stefano doesn't exist

Caroline: How could you say such a thing as that?

Richard: Because she is a bitch, that's why!

Julia: Couldn't have put it better myself!

(All of a sudden, Randy enters)

Randy: Julia, why did you have to drag me… over… here?

Caroline: Randy? What's going on?

Randy: Care? Hi

Julia: Well, go on my love; tell Caroline what you have been up to

Richard: _Love_?

Caroline: Randy?

Richard: Now those are two words that shouldn't be in the same sentence

Randy: Caroline, I have an announcement to make

Richard: I cannot wait to hear this

Randy: Richard, shut up!

Richard: Why don't you shut up!

Randy: Make me!

Julia: ENOUGH! Tell Caroline the truth Randy

Randy: Fine Julia! Geez! How can I say this but…. Me and Julia are an item

Richard: An item of what? Clothing? Jewellery? Fashion?

Julia: You both know what we mean

Caroline: Oh, I see, you and Randy are together, is that what you mean?

Randy: Well duh, Care! Don't you get it? The fact that you and I didn't get married doesn't bother me anymore… because I am so over _you_

(Caroline laughs)

Randy: Caroline, what's so funny? What is there to joke about? This is serious! What Julia and I have is something really special

Caroline: (laughs) It's interesting that you have pointed that out….because I am so over you as well

Randy: (laughs) Really? Like who's the guy? Del?

Julia: (laughs) That's a good one Randy! Really good one!

Randy: (laughs) Well come on Care, we haven't got all day

Caroline: Hey Richard, how would feel about being my date for tonight?

(Julia and Randy stop laughing and their jaws drop to the floor in shock)

Richard: Caroline, thanks but no thanks

Caroline: (seductively) you know you want to pookie, and besides, I promise to do whatever _you_ want afterwards (drapes her arm over Richard and gently caresses Richard's face)

Richard: Sounds good to me! Caroline, may I speak with you upstairs?

Caroline: Sure honey bunny!

(Caroline and Richard descend upstairs into her bedroom)

Richard: Caroline, I don't think we can pull this off

Caroline: And let Randy and Julia walk all over us? I don't think so

Richard: You're right, we can't let them win

Caroline: Did you see the way Julia flirted with Randy? I don't know what he saw in her

Richard: Yeah, whatever you say

Caroline: Richard, have you been paying attention to what I just said?

Richard: Um no, I haven't

Caroline: Well you outta be

Richard: Fine

Caroline: Besides, if Julia and Randy want a battle, then they're gonna get one- and they sure as hell are not going to win. Are you with me on this or not?

Richard: Well, I dislike Randy, just as much as you dislike Julia, and I know that she will do whatever it takes to get her revenge, after she lost full custody of Stefano. But okay, yeah I'm with you on this

Caroline: Good, now whatever you do, just follow my lead and everything will okay

Richard: You sound as if you are threatening me, Caroline!

Caroline: Hey, relax Richard, look we have got to get through this and we'll be fine afterwards. Trust me

Richard: Okay

Caroline: Good, let's go downstairs

Richard: Caroline

Caroline: Yes

Richard: It's nothing. Nothing at all

(the pair go downstairs)

Julia: What have you two been up to upstairs?

Randy: Yeah, I mean what were you two doing? Having sex perhaps?

Richard: Um well

Caroline: (interrupts Richard)Yes, Richard and I were having sex upstairs! Why? Does it bother you?

(Richard has a look of shock on his face)

Randy: Nah. Why would I be? Seeing as I have a real woman in the shape of Julia

Richard: Whatever you say Randy, she's no match for Caroline (puts his arm around her)

Randy: Yeah right

Caroline: Oh and by the way, not marrying you Randy was the best decision I ever made, and I don't have any regrets about it

Randy: Really?

Richard: You don't?

Caroline: Um, yes really, of course I don't

Julia: You're bluffing Caroline- I can see it in your eyes. You and Ree-chard, together? Pah! This is just a charade

Richard: Yeah well this isn't (he grabs hold of Caroline and kisses her passionately in front of Randy and Julia, this goes on for a few seconds and then they break off the kiss)

Caroline: Boy, I needed that!

Richard: You did?

Caroline: Um, yeah!

Julia: Oh please

Randy: Yeah, I mean Caroline, you falling for Richard? I'm sorry _honey_ but I am not convinced by all this

Julia: And besides, we are the better couple

Richard: What? You're talking out of your mind, no make it your ass, as Caroline and I are gonna kick yours and Randy's ass, big time

Caroline: Yeah, me and Richard bet that your date is gonna be a bad one, no make that much worse than ours and so two can play that game, right Richard

Richard: Right Caroline

Randy: Name the place

Caroline: Remos

Julia: What day?

Richard: Tomorrow night at 7.00

Randy: Fine

Julia: We'll be there

Caroline: By the way, this is gonna be a date that Richard and I will cherish afterwards, whilst yours is going to be one that you're going to forget

Richard: Go girl! Oh I mean Caroline!

Randy: Whatever you say you two, let's go Julia

Julia: But I need to use the bathroom!

Randy: Well, you need to hold it in a little bit longer until we get home

(Randy and Julia exit)

Richard: Hopefully, not long enough so that she pees in her panties!

Caroline: Richard

Richard: Yes Caroline

Caroline: Will you like to be my date for tomorrow evening?

Richard: I would love to, although what about Stefano?

Caroline: Well you can bring him along too

Richard: Are you sure?

Caroline: Yes, I'm sure

Richard: That's great. Well, at least I don't have to worry about finding a babysitter for Stefano, and so I'll be arriving at your door by half 6

Caroline: Yeah, I'll see you then

Richard: Yeah, I'll see you. By the way Caroline

Caroline: Yes Richard

Richard: You were great today

Caroline: Thanks Richard, same here

Richard: Bye

Caroline: Bye

(Richard exits)

**Chapter 4: **

The following evening: Caroline arrives downstairs wearing a long red satin dress with shoulder straps, red shoes and appeared alluring and radiant as ever, whilst Richard with his son in tow, opts for a simple White shirt, Black jeans and shoes, hence he couldn't help but wonder how stunning she had looked

Caroline: Hi Richard (she goes and tickles Stefano's chin), Hi Stefano

Richard: (with a look of astonishment on his face), Boy Caroline, what can I say… other than wow! You look great, just beautiful

Caroline: Thanks Richard, you look kinda fetching yourself

Richard: Ahem, well, that's nice of you to say Caroline, I appreciate it. I think we ought to be going now

Caroline: Yes we should

Richard: And so we're going to Remos? Just like you said

Caroline: Yes, yes we are and so, let's go

Richard: Yeah, besides we don't want to be late for our reservation

(all three exit Caroline's apartment)

(Scene: Remos restaurant, busy as usual)

Richard: (opens the door for Caroline) After you

Caroline: Oh thank you Richard, you're so sweet (she enters)

Richard: (follows Caroline) It's nothing Caroline

Remo: Carolina! Ricardo! Ciao! Oh what a cute baby!

Caroline: He sure is. Hi Remo!

Richard: Yeah, it's been a while since we visited this place. How's business?

Remo: Well you know the usual, busy, busy, busy, you know that right?! Oh and by the way, they are here

Caroline: You mean

Remo: Yep, the so called dirty duo arrived a few minutes ago. Do you want me to spit in their food?

Richard: Oh Remo that sounds disgusting! That's kinda low, if you asked me, though if I paid you five bucks, would you do it?

Caroline: Richard!

Richard: Okay Caroline, I won't say anymore!

(Randy and Julia approach Caroline and Richard)

Randy: Hi Care! Hi Dick!

Richard: Oh great, look who's here: it's the Italian air head and her not so cute-looking boyfriend

Julia: I'd take that back!

Caroline: Which one Julia? You being an airhead, or Randy being cute?

Randy: Julia, sweetheart, ignore them. Just to let you know, guys, that we're going to enjoy this night more than you two

Richard: Yeah well, enjoy while it lasts idiot

Randy: We will Rich, and anyway, it won't be long until Caroline dumps your ass

Caroline: Richard, ignore him, let's go and sit over there (points to the table Remo reserved for them; they make their way to the table and they sit down, Remo takes their orders and afterwards goes into the kitchen)

Richard: I haven't seen a gruesome twosome as hideous as Randy and Julia

Caroline: Forget those two- they are not worth our attention

Richard: You're right Caroline, why are we wasting our time over them?

Caroline: Exactly

Richard: I mean there are more important things to talk about

Caroline: Absolutely Richard

Richard: Like…

Caroline: Like what?

(there is brief silence)

Richard: Like us for instance

Caroline: Richard please, don't go there

Richard: (takes off his glasses) Caroline, you and me, we are great for each other and I never stopped thinking about you. I am still in love with you and I have never given up on loving you, ever. I cannot imagine being with any other woman but you. Every time I look at you, you make me go weak at the knees

Caroline: Richard, don't you get it? If we get back together, the same old arguments are going to take place, every now and then

Richard: Yeah well, couples fight all the time. These things always happen, however it is still possible for two people to love each other and for them to work out their differences and even set them aside

Caroline: Look, I really don't know

Richard: Give me another chance, Caroline. I promise that I will never hurt you, ever again

Caroline: What about children?

Richard: I'd love to be the father of our children. You want children and yet you also want to fall in love with a guy who wants children just as much as you, right? Well, I am the guy for you

Caroline: Can you give me some time to think about this?

Richard: (brief pause) Sure, I understand. I am being a burden on you- you are willing to give it another try, but it's not with me

Caroline: No, it's not that Richard. It's just that I need time to think things through. I don't want to give you the wrong impression or anything. You know, considering that I was almost married to Randy, and well, for me to suddenly jump straight into a relationship isn't a good idea. Let's just say I don't want to rush things, and rather I want to take one step at a time. You understand don't you? (places her hand on his cheek)

Richard: (stares into her Brown eyes) (softly) I guess so (he looks down at the table, trying to avoid her stare)

Caroline: (softly) Richard… (lifts his chin up)

(Richard tries to avoid eye contact with Caroline, but no matter how hard he tries he couldn't help but be transfixed by her beauty, he then looks deeply into her eyes)

Richard: (softly) Caroline…

Caroline: Oh my God Richard?

Richard: What Caroline?

Caroline: Look over there- Randy and Julia are flirting with each other

Richard: They are?

Caroline: I cannot believe that this is happening- them making out in this restaurant

Richard: Yeah I know

Caroline: Well, if that's how they want to play it, then we can sure as hell put up a fight

Richard: We can?

Caroline: Sure thing

**Chapter 5: **

Next thing you know, it was a battle between the two couples, as they attempted to outwit each other in their seducing techniques : Julia then began playing tonsil tennis- i.e. by kissing Randy passionately, whereas for Caroline, as soon as she saw this, she grabbed hold of Richard's shirt, pull him towards her and started kissing him; Richard meanwhile was unable to hold back, hence the pair's feelings for each other were all over the place as they caressed and held onto each other for dear life

Julia: What the…

Randy: I cannot believe I'm seeing this

Remo: (arrives at Caroline and Richard's table) Ahem, here's your order (places their food on the table) and enjoy your meal

When they'd finished, Julia and Randy then approached the pair at their tables incensed and astonished by what they had seen

Randy: Hey you two!

Richard: What Randy? Why are you in such a pissed off mood? Someone urinated in your drink, perhaps?

Randy: What were you two playing at just a moment ago?

Julia: Yes, why were your hands all over each other?

Caroline: It's called being affectionate, Julia

Richard: Yeah, and what on earth were _you_ two just doing, a few moments ago?

Randy: Um, we were being affectionate and um, you know very well what!

Julia: Enough, we won and that's that! You have lost

Richard: Since when was this ever a real battle?- look Julia, Randy, as much as I hate the sight of both of you, I couldn't care less whether or not you won because the truth is I love Caroline and I love my son and that I am glad Julia that you are no longer his mother because as far as I'm concerned, Caroline is going to be ten times the mother you'll ever be and she is going to do a great job of it too, unlike you. Caroline

Caroline: Yes Richard

Richard: Do you have anything to add?

Caroline: No, no I don't I just wanna go home, that's all. Would you mind if you accompanied me to my apartment?

Richard: Sure Caroline, I'd do that

(with Stefano, they both leave Remos together)

Julia: Come back here this minute!

Randy: Yeah, we're not done with you yet- get your….

Caroline and Richard: (in unison) Oh get lost you two!!

(they exit Remos)

**Chapter 6: **

(Scene: Caroline's apartment)

Caroline: Well, Richard, thanks for a great evening

Richard: It's nothing, I had a great time too I must say

Caroline: Yeah, and so this is where we say goodnight to each other

Richard: I think so, Stefano's fast asleep already

Caroline: Yeah, he's had a long day too and I don't blame him. He needs his nap. Goodnight Richard

Richard: Goodnight Caroline

Caroline: Richard

Richard: Yes Caroline

Caroline: I was going to ask whether you'd like to come in?

Richard: Do you want me too?

Caroline: (laughs a little) You know, you really don't have to

Richard: Well, since you just asked, yeah I will

(he enters inside)

Caroline: Actually I am glad I asked because I think we need to talk

Richard: Talk?

Caroline: Yeah, I think we should sit down

Richard: Okay

(they both sit on the sofa)

Caroline: Richard, when we were at the airport and you told me you didn't want anymore children, I was hurt…. You never realised how much that hurt my feelings

Richard: I know Caroline

Caroline: And after when I left you, when we split up, I sat on the couch and cried

Richard: You did?

Caroline: Yeah I did

Richard: Caroline, what I did was terrible- I wasn't thinking properly, I only said it out of fear you know, I mean, I hadn't realised that Julia was pregnant and I had all these doubts in my mind that I would make a terrible father, that I would eventually run away from my responsibilities and that the prospect of being a father was going to scare me for life, considering what I'd been through when I was a kid

Caroline: I'd never have guessed how much you had doubted yourself

Richard: Then, I found out that you were going to marry Randy (looks down to the floor, takes off his glasses)

Caroline: Richard…I can explain

Richard: Now that I couldn't understand. I mean I said a bad thing to you, that I didn't want children with you, but when Charlie told me that you and Randy were getting married together in Peshtigo, I felt as if an arrow had shot right through me and pierced my heart. I'd thought that I lost you for good… and forever

Caroline: Richard, I only chose Randy because he wanted children with me, wanted to start a family; he was ready to settle down and give me all the things I wanted

Richard: He did huh?

Caroline: Yes

Richard: And you think that I cannot give you that, Caroline? Actually, I now understand why you went for him

Caroline: Look, about what happened with us; we were arguing, fighting as a couple, therefore I don't see any sense in us getting back together because I am worried if and when those problems arise

Richard: Caroline (takes her hands), during the months when I was in Italy, I had learnt a few things about myself that I never knew… I got to know my son and bonded with him and spent time with him. I loved it, I loved being a father. You know, it was just me and this little guy, we had a great time. But one thing was missing, as I felt that my life wasn't entirely complete

Caroline: Really?

Richard: Yeah, and do you know what that one thing was that I had been missing, whilst I was in Italy?

Caroline: What?

Richard: _You_

Caroline: Me?

Richard: Yes, you Caroline and only you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with any other woman but you, and yes I do want children with you, and only you

Caroline: (softly) Richard…

Richard: (softly) Caroline…

(they both embrace into each other's arms and kiss each other passionately)

Caroline: mmmm…, Richard…

Richard: mmmm…Yes Caroline…

Caroline: I wanted to ask you a quick question

Richard: mmmm…Go right ahead

Caroline: When I was with Randy, were you with anyone else at that point?

Richard: No, I haven't been with anyone else

Caroline: mmmm…You must've been pretty lonely then

Richard: (sighs) Yeah, I sure was

Caroline: Poor baby… but you know what? I can make it up to you, tonight and every night from now on

Richard: I am looking forward to it immensely, you know what? I cannot wait and, I'd love it if you'd be Stefano's stepmother

Caroline: I'd love to Richard

Richard: Oh and there's one more thing

Caroline: What's that?

Richard: Marry me Caroline, I'd love it if you'd be my wife

Caroline: I will

Richard: You know Stefano's gonna love you as much as I do

Caroline: I really hope so, do you want take this upstairs?

Richard: If that's what you want

Caroline: It is most definitely what I want. I love you Richard

Richard: And I love you too Caroline

(they make their way upstairs to Caroline's bedroom, taking each other's clothes off and thus, the pair end up in bed, naked in each others arms, make sweet love to each other whilst Stefano sleeps soundly in his carrier; fast forward two months later and the couple tie the knot in Peshtigo, Caroline's home town and alas they all loved happily ever after)

THE END


End file.
